A combination of risk factors or clinical conditions that occur together more often than by a mere chance that results in cardiovascular disease and type 2 diabetes mellitus have become known as the “metabolic syndrome.” These clinical conditions include, but are not limited to, raised blood pressure, dyslipidemia (raised triglycerides and lowered high-density lipoprotein cholesterol), raised fasting glucose, and central obesity.
Metabolic syndrome is frequently associated with or strongly suggests prognosis or predicts development of a constellation of co-morbidity including diabetes, hypertension, coronary artery disease, vascular disease, chronic heart failure and chronic kidney disease. Metabolic syndrome is also frequently described as the underlying cause of serious cardiorenal diseases such as hypertension, coronary artery disease, vascular disease, chronic heart failure and chronic kidney disease. In addition, metabolic syndrome can also cause organ fibrosis (e.g., heart, lung and kidney).
Therefore, there is a need for a therapeutic treatment of metabolic syndrome or clinical conditions associated with metabolic syndrome to ameliorate or prevent these diseases.